Sora The Movie: Deadly Illusions
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: When the animals are in danger, who's around to help? Ann, Sora, and Cliff are here to figure out what's going on. But will the case be to much for them? Sora The Movie: Deadly Illusions. Now on fanfiction. Real summary inside. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**In the year 2006, in a town called Mineral, a killer is on the lose, but he's not just a normal killer,  
this guy only kills animals. No animal is safe, not even the cute little bunnies...  
But no one can figure out who's done it, there aren't even any suspects. In  
this 2-3 chapter movie, find out all the facts, and see if you can figure  
it out before the people of Mineral Town, and before all the  
animals are...Well dead...**

**Discalimer: I only own Sora... NOTHIGN ELSE  
**

**Sora The Movie: Deadly Illusions**

Sora woke up happily stretching, she had just got back from her fathers house yesterday, and had to get used to the farm life again. After all, her dad had a huge mansion, and living the rich life can sometimes make you forget the simpler things in life. But not Sora, she never thought of being spoiled, or anything like that...

"Damn, I need a maid around here, how do people expect me to clean?"

Well, maybe she's a little spoiled, she stood up yawning, she quickly got changed into some green-camo shorts, and a white sleeve-less top. Stepping outside the house, she sighed, it was the same thing everyday, burning hot, almost unbarable. She took a scrunchie from her pocket, and put her hair into a high pony tail, hoping to relieve some of the heat. She began her day like any other. She waterd the seeds she had bought yesterday, two packs of corn seeds, she figured it was to late to grow pineapples.

":It's sooo hot!" She said pouring some of the water onto her head, she sighed at the slight feeling of cool water, which only lkasted for a second.

She moved on. to the chicken coop, and started to feed the four chickens. "Stupid chicken coop, it's all hot and stuff." Sora complained leaving to go to the barn, but when she arrived, she saw no cow. The only cow she had was gone. "Hiccup? Where are you?" She asked. She walked around the barn hoping to find her cow, which she did find, laying in the corner, surrounded by a pool of blood, Sora stared in shock, then let out a terrified scream, "What the hell happened here..." She whispered.

She walked out of the barn, still frightened. She walked to the edge of her farm, and stared accross the dirt road that led to the Poultry Farm. Popuri sat on the ground crying. "I wonder what's wrong with her.." Sora said climbing over the fence, and running over the where Popuri was.

"Hey, Popuri, what's wrong?" She asked.

"One of the chickens, Mic, he died, I just found him this morning. He was covered in blood..." Popuri cried.

"Just like Hiccup..." Sora whispered.

"What?" Popuri managed to say between tears.

"Nothing, I've gotta go check on something." Sora said not really paying attention, then ran off.

Popuri sat there, the tears rapidly falling from her eyes. Sora ran to the Yodel ranch, and entered the house.

"Sora." May said happily.

"Tell me, were any of your animals found dead this morning?" She asked in a serious tone.

"No, why do you ask?" May said.

"Well, this morning, I found Hiccup, dead in the barn, covered in blood. And also, one of Popuri's chickens were also found dead in the same way." Sora said.

May remained silent. "Well, I'll be going now." Sora said leaving.

"That's wierd, why wouldn't any of there animals be dead...I'll have to look into this, later though, I promised I'd meet Cliff for lunch." Sora sighed happily.

She walked through to the square, passing a dead squirl**(sp?) **At first, she acted as if she didn't see it, but then stepped backwards, and stared at it for a moment. "I saw nothing..." She said, then walked, slowly at first, then faster, then faster, then ran. "I SAW NOTHING!" She called out.

She ran into the Inn, and leaned against the door. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Sora?" Ann asked.

"Dead...Squirl..." She whispered.

"So, it's just a dead squirl..." Ann said.

"Not only that... Dead chicken, dead cow too. All covered in blood..." Sora eplained in a disturbing tone.

"Your animals?" Ann asked?

"My cow, Popuri's chicken, and a random squirl..." Sora finished.

"That wierd..." Ann said.

"It was a murderer!" Sora yelled...

"Um, maybe it was a dog..." Ann sweat dropped.

"How could any animal kill my poor little Hiccup...?" Sora whined.

"I thought it was a cow..." Ann said.

"My cow's name is Hiccup!" Sora yelled again.

"Was." Ann corrected.

"Was?" Sora said confused.

"Was, your cow's name WAS Hiccup, but now it's dead." Ann said matter-or-factly.

"Ok, be all smart and stuff." Sora pouted.

"Ok. I win." Ann admitted, and they both laughed.

And kept laughing...and laughing...and laughing more...And laughing...AND LAUGHING! --". They finally stopped laughing when Cliff came down stairs, and asked what they were doing.

"It's a long story." Sora sighed.

"A really long story..." Ann continued.

"I have time." Cliff said.

Ann, and Sora stared at each other then nodded.

"I woke up today, and was going to take care of my cow, but he was dead..." Sora said.

"But then she heard Popuri crying, and went to see what was wrong. Popuri's chicken died in the same way." Ann said.

"So then I went to see if any of Barley's animals were dead, but they weren't."

"Yeah, so on her way here, she saw a dead squirl, which was also dead in the same way."

"So, I ran, ran, ran, all the way here, and told Ann."

"And then you came down, and we told you." Ann finished.

"Wow... All that happened on your way here?" Cliff asked, astonished.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"It's kinda creepy don't you think?" Ann said in a scary voice.

"Yeah, all these animals dying in the same way." Sora said in an equally scary voice.

"It was three animals, it's probably just a coincidence." Cliff explained.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Both Sora, and Ann said in the scary voice.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you actually believe there's a 'animal killer' on the loose." Cliff joked.

"Animal killer?" The girls said in unision.

"I was just kidding." He responded.

"What if it really is an animal killer?" Ann said in her creepy voice.

"THEN NO ANIMAL IS SAFE! SAVE THE ANIMALS! SAVE THE DAMN ANIMALS!" Sora shouted.

"Calm down." Cliff said.

"No animal is safe! Oh Lord Canti save the poor animals!" Sora shouted again. **(Yes, I'm refering to FLCL by saying Lord Kanti)**

"Lord Canti?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, he's from a video game..." Sora said calmly.

"Oh really?" Ann said.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"Oh, what were you saying?" Cliff asked.

**(AN: STICK TO THE SCRIPT YOU OVER PAID MONKEYS!)**

"Those poor animals! Lord Canti, please save them!" Sora repeated.

"Would you stop saying that..." Cliff said.

"Not untill the animals are safe!" Sora said with a fire in her eyes.

"The little animals are safe..." Cliff said.

"To the...Um... What was that line?"

**CUT!**

**Scene 3: Take 2**

**ACTION!**

"Those poor animals! Lord Canti, please save them!" Sora repeated.

"Would you stop saying that..." Cliff said.

"Not untill the animals are safe!" Sora said with a fire in her eyes.

"The little animals are safe..." Cliff said.

"To the farm!" Sora said dragging Cliff from the Inn against his will and down to the Hikari Farm.

"Why are we at the farm?" Cliff asked.

"Watching the animals..." Sora whispered.

"But the chickens are in the chicken coop, your dog is running somewhere, and the horse is asleep..." He responded.

"I do not care! I will find the crook! If it's the last thing I do!" Sora shouted.

**First chapter of the movie done! Review please. BTW This movie comes after the original, RIGHT AFTER! And before the sequal. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of the movie Sora The Movie: Deadly Illusions is here! Yay! How many chapters did I say it would be...? Three...? Well it's two now! Hahahaha. I love Sora, she's my second favorite made up character. None of you here should know my first one, unless you read my fics on the old HMOtaku. My name on there was... Runa-chan I think, but I'm not entirly sure. But any way. let's get on with this.**

**

* * *

**

**Where did we leave off? Oh that's right Sora and Cliff are at the farm.**

**(AN: Oh shit, I forgot I had a paper cut there...Pain...)**

**I'm putting this chapter like this... It's so much cooler!**

Sora scanned the area of her farm, looking for anything out of place.

"Cliff!" She shouted, knowing he was right next to her.

"Yes?" He said rubbing his ear.

"Go get Hiccup from the barn, and throw him in the river.." Sora said.

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked annoyed.

"'Cause, you're my boyfirend, and you just love doing things like that for me." Sora said using puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh fine." He gave in.

"Yay!" Sora pushed him towards the barn.

She balanced on her feet, back and forth. She waited, then finally saw Cliff, coming out of the barn, barley holding onto the dead, 'Hiccup'. Sora giggled, watching as Cliff tried to get Hiccup into the river with the least amount of contact.

Sora laughed histericly, which recieved her a glare from Cliff. She laughed harder, and nearly fell on her back.

"Oh yeah, keep laughing... I'll get you back for that..." Cliff mumbled.

Sora's laughter died off as Cliff finally got the dead cow into the water.

"We've gotta find the killer, untill then, no animal is safe..." Sora said.

"Right, let's go..." Cliff agreed, and they left the farm.

Sora was faster, but Cliff was close behind, they were running to the place where the last animal was found dead. Sora stopped, out of breath she stared at the poor squirel, she breathed deeply trying to catch her breath, Cliff doing the same. Sora knelt down to examine the sqiurrel more closely.

"Hmm." She thought.

"Hmm... What?" Cliff asked.

"Hmm, I think that he was stabbed." Sora said standing up.

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

"Well, his neck is cut in a strait line, with some edges a bit scratchy." Sora explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means... They're pretty skilled with knives." She finished.

"Oh." Cliff said, unable to think of anything else.

"Ok, come on..." Sora said running again.

"Where are we going?" He asked following her.

"I'm not sure yet!" She shouted.

"Oh..." He whispered.

Sora quickly made a sharp turn down the road, and headed in the direction of the Inn. She ran right past it, and past the winery, she turned down, then again going to the black smith's shop.

"Saibara! I accuse you! Of killing innocent animals!" Sora shouted pointing a finger at Saibara.

**(AN: This is when you all go "LE GASPE!")**

**Everyone: LE GASPE!**

"What? I had nothing to do with it!" He shouted back.

"You're the only one that could have done it..." Sora said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because, you have the experience with using tools, that would help you make a clean cut with a knife right accross the animal's neck!" Sora declared.

"If that's what you're saying, then you and Grey are both suspects." Saibara declared right back.

Sora gasped unable to speak.

"Isn't that right?" Saibara asked sinisterly.

"I guess so. I didn't think things through..." Sora whispered in defeat.

"You should have." Saibara explained.

"When you think you have proof, you have to test all the elements." He finished.

"Right, I need a keen eye for details..." Sora said.

"That works too." Saibara laughed.

"Sorry for accusing you." Sora bowed respectfully.

"Don't worry about it." He reasured her.

"Ok, good bye then." Sora waved as she left, Cliff was on the ground with an angry look on his face.

"Oh Cliffy, what's wrong?" Sora said simpetheticly.

"You run fast... " He replied.

"I know." She grinned happily.

He just sighed.

"Come on!" Sora shouted.

"Hey guys." Ann said from behind them.

"Hiya Ann! You wanna join the troup!" Sora asked enthusiasticly,

"The troup?" Ann repeated.

"Yep! We're gonna find the killer!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, sure." Ann said.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered.

"So, what do I do?" Ann asked.

"We gotta find clues!" Sora declared.

"Ok..." Ann said.

"No more running..." Cliff mumbled.

"Aww, be a man!" Sora said patting him hard on the back.

"What should we check first?" Ann asked just as Harris walked up.

"Harris, how are ya!" Sora asked.

"Good." he said.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"I need you to stop working on this case." Harris said grimly.

"Hey, how'd you know I was working on it?" Sora asked with her hands on her hips.

"I overheard you." He said.

"No way am I giving up this case!" Sora shouted.

"It's not safe for you kids to be doing this." Harris warned.

"...I'm no kid!" Sora yelled.

"Right, sorry. I just don't want you young adults to get hurt." Harris corrected.

"I think I'm can decide on my own if I wanna put myself in danger." Sora said.

"I'm just thinking about you all." Harris explained.

"Don't worry about it. We're old enough to take care of ourselves." Sora said sharply.

Harris sighed and walked off. Sora dropped her hands, and turned to her friends, she smiled.

"Come on! Let's go find the killer." Sora exclaimed.

Sora led them all around town, the inspected every place they could find, **(AN: This is when the music plays...) **they asked questions, and gathered clues. The asked May if she had seen anything, with a "no" as an answer, they moved on to Barley, then Stu, still coming up with nothing. They went to the clinic, and asked Doctor Tim if he had seen anything. Nobody had seen anything, the crime seemed almost perfect, untill they asked Basil...

"What? You saw someone running from my farm last night!" Sora shouted.

"Yes, they were running really fasst." Basil explained.

"This could be the information we need." Ann said, Cliff nodded in agreement.

May ran up to them out of breath.

"Big sister, I remembered something!" May said still catching her breath.

"What? What is it?" Sora asked quickly.

"Last night, I woke up because I was thirsty, I was going down the stairs, and I saw grandpa leaving the house." May said.

Sora thought deeply for a minute or two... "I've got it, come on guys!" She said grabbing May's hand and running.

"Where are we going!" Ann yelled from behind.

"You'll see." Sora yelled back.

The ran, and came to Yodel Ranch, Sora ran into the house, Ann, May, and Cliff right behind her.

"I couldn't figure it out." Sora started.

"What are you talking about?" Barley asked.

"I couldn't understand why nobody had seen anything, because even at night, one person must have seen something. Nobody had seen one thing, and then it hit me, the only way you could have made sure that no one was awake, you had to have been living here long enough to know when everyone would be asleep. But you didn't count on two things, one, being that Basil would be awake about to go out and up to Mother's Hill. And two, that May would wake up, and come down for a glass of water..." Sora trailed off.

"What are you getting at?"

"Normally, an old man wouldn't be able to run very far, but if they've been working with animals, they would need to know how to run incase one of the animals got away. And as for the weapon of choice, I don't know when you learned how to make a clean cut like that, but, in any case. You're the one that killed the animals!" Sora finished pointing her index finger at Barley.

"What? You don't have any proof to back that up." Barley exclaimed.

"Oh really? I do have proof." Sora said walking over to the desk.

"What proof?"

"This proof!" Sora shouted opening the desk drawer, and pulling out the knife.

Everyone in the room gasped, tears fell from May's eyes rapidly.

"Grandpa... How could you?" She choked out.

"How could I not, after all these years of taking care of animals, I couldn't take it anymore! I had to kill them all! And you Sora are next!" Barley shouted grabbing the knife from her hand, he aimed for her. Sora got out of the way just in time.

"Stop it." Sora barley dodged the next attack, in fact he might've gotten her.

Sora grabbed his hand, and karate chopped Barley on his head, hard enough to keep him out for a while.

She sighed sadly, "He was such a nice guy..."

"I'll go get Harris." Ann said leaving.

"Sora, you're hurt, so he did get you after all." Cliff said looking at the small wound on her arm.

"No, I'm fine." Sora said holding her arm, even though it was a small wound, it was pretty deep, a bit of blood seeped through her fingers. Ann returned with Harris.

"Alright, where is he?" Harris asked.

"Right here." Sora said.

"Right." Harris said placing a pair of handcuffs on Barleys hands.

"What's gonna happen to me?" May asked.

"Come on May, let's walk and talk." Sora said leading May out of the house.

"So, what is gonna happen to me?" May asked.

"Well, right now my house is a bit to small, but after I get it upgraded, you can stay with me if you want." Sora said.

"Really? Like with you as my mommy?" May asked happily.

"Yeah, but for right now, you'll have to stay with Stu's family. I've almost got enough money to get the upgrade..." Sora said.

Eventually Barley woke up, and was takin' to a place in the city. Everyone went on with there lives, May went to live with Stu and Ellen for a while, and everyone was happy for the most part, and what about Sora? Well, you'll just have to read "Sora Forever" to find out.

**Fin...**


End file.
